


Just My Luck

by Wholeheartedly755



Series: It Always Seems To Happen To Us [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Jean Kirstein, POV Marco Bott, bulling sucks, college sucks more, eren is a bitch, he can go hit on levi for all i care, high school sucks, jean is a hot ass-hole, jeanmarco, just leave jean and marco alone, marco is a wimp, marco is bullied, so why was jean one, that freckled face though, why a cell phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholeheartedly755/pseuds/Wholeheartedly755
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a hot ass-hole. Marco is a wimp that can't defend himself and is bullied by his secret crush. Marco has no friends to stand up for him though. Of course if Marco had to fall in love it would be with the biggest ass-hole on the planet. Jean would never like him, isn't that why he bullied Marco? Jean doesn't like him, right? Wait, is Jean having a sudden change in heart. Is it because he finally payed close attention to Marco's sad, cute face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a bad summary. I didn't want to give it away. It will get good I swear! I hope. BTW, This is my first work.I hope you like it. Of and this one will be Marco's POV,

"Why me!" I sobbed,"Why do they always pick on me!!!"

I am Marco Bott. I am a senior in a high school called Trost High. I am taller and older than most kids at my school but I am the one always getting bullied. I know I am new here and this is my first year at Trost High but that is no good reason to bully me!

*RINGGGGG*

That was the bell, I must except my fate and and go out off my safe bathroom stall. Into the crule world we all live in. As I walked out of the door I finished wiping my eyes, and as I expected, they were out there waiting for me. There was the group of boys I feared the most, the bullies. There was Eren Jeager, the angry German kid, Armin Arlert, the quite one who did as Eren did, Connie Springer, the awkward one with an obvious crush on Sasha, and lastly Jean Kirstein, the hot- *Blushes* I mean that is what everyone says, popular one that leads the bullies, Bastard!.

Then I heard the harsh familiar voice of Jean call me out, "HEY! FRECKLE FREAK! Get over here!"

Terrified, I blew my nose and went over to him.

"Crying in the bathroom again are we? Wimp!" He laughed and pushed me down. All my books came rushing out of my backpack.

Laughing they walked away leaving me to pick up all my books being stepped on by students. A couple times my hand was stepped on, I would be late for class. When they where walking away, I noticed Jean turn his head back at me. He would have seen a scared almost adult with a single tear on his cheek. His expression suddenly changed at the sight of me. Why? 

Technically I have had a crush on Jean for a little while but he was just so mean mean why would he like me. What was that look though, it was almost like, he noticed me. I didn't want to get to overly excited over what just happened. I mean no one would like me my body is covered in ugly freckles on my soft tan skin. They wouldn't like my ugly chocolate brown hair that was parted down the middle. My mom said I was cute but really I was the definition of ugly, seriously I dare you look it up!

Though Jean on the other hand had beautiful amber eyes any pale skin. His skin tone almost matched the tone of his light blonde hair that was tossed around everywhere. He had an under cut that was darker brown at the bottom.

After 69 minutes of pointless notes on tape diagrams I left class and went to my locker. A couple minutes later I turned around to see Jean at my locker, but he was alone. I cringed at the sight of him but became at ease as he didn't do anything. He came leaning toward me.

   He said, "Come to my house tonight at  9:00 o-clock, 1579 Trost avenue. Or else."


	2. What Happens After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah Jean seriously what are you thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to write this, I am so lazy I have just been watching anime. There is some smut in this chapter.

     At around 8:50 I told my Mom and Dad I was heading to a friends house. It was okay because it was Friday, no school tomorrow. For some reason I couldn't help but be excited, but terrified. What was he going to do, what did he want? I soon answered my question with we probably wanted to do something to embarrass me in front of the entire school. 

     I got there around 9:05 In my old impala my Dad gave me. With a look back at my car I locked the door and stepped up to the most intimidating house. No wonder Jean is so full of himself, he must be rich. I rang the door bell and quickly the door opened. It seemed as though Jean was home alone, which he was. He abruptly grabbed my wrist pulled me in a closed the door. With a slam he quicky took me upstairs to a very messy room, must be his. He through me aside. To my luck I fell was cushioned by an unmade bed. 

     He sould and stared at me for a couple minutes, I tried to hide my fear but I knew he could sense it. He then said, "why do you have to be so cute."

     "Excuse me..."

     He started walking tword me when he grabbed my face, he hessitated alittle before pulling me into a kiss. Wait stop. Pause. Jean is kissing.... ME.... but Jean isn't gay. He is so into girls!. No matter how much I might have wanted to I couldn't find myself to pull away, was it I wanted this too. He noticed I didn't pull away, maybe he would have stopped if I did. 

He continued, he deepened the kiss by slowed pulling his touge into the mix as I somehow found my self breaking down and letting him in. He slowly moved down my body presssing small kisses to my neck. slowly but surely my shirt was off and he moved down. As hard as this was for me I never stopped him. As he slowly begain to remove my pant and started reaching down I had reached my limit. I was bigger than him so I pushed him off of me and put my shirt back on.

     "WHAT! WAS! THAT!" I yelled.

     "Umm..." for the first time Jean BLUSHED he loked embarrased," I umm would have stopped but you never showed any restraint. Um I kinda want you to now something, I...I love you."

     These words shocked me," THEN WHY HAVE YOU ALWAYS BULLIED ME!!!"

     "Well... I know what I did was wrong but it's because, today I knocked you too the ground and finally realized. I have been bulling you to be close to you... I was jealous. I realized I liked you... I loved you this whole time."

     "Oh," I brushed it off with a chuckle,"You could have just told me. I think I have always really liked you too."

     "Then can you just give me this one night, please." wait please was in Jean's vocabulary. 

     "Umm... I mean yeah" I really wanted to make this new Jean happy.

     We had laid back down on the bed as Jean stradled me. he quickly unbuttoned my shirt and took if off, again expossing my fully freckled body. He took me deeply into a kiss and again slowly moved down. Once he got to my lower half he knew to take it slow. So he was thinking about me. He unzipped my pants and inched them down. They where completely off when he reached into my boxers. This supriced me and he stopped when he realized I was comforable he continued. He slowly began takeing off my boxers and began licking my dick. I was very tense, scared, and knew I was way out of my confort zone. 

     I looked over to the clock and it read 11:08. Danm it was late. "Umm..." I pulled back,"it is getting late I should be going."

     Jean understood as he moved out of the way. I got up and put my clothes back on. 

     "I know This was probably way out of your confort zone but Im gald you did it for me."

     I put a smile on my face and said my good bye and left.

                            ___________________________________________________________________

     I got home to a sleeping mom and dad. I took a shower with my mind full of thoughts. I changed into a plain pair of boxers and layed in my bed. 

     WHAT HAD HAPPENED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am one of those freaks who freak out when I read stuff with grammar errors but I suck at correcting my own grammar mistakes so sorry if there is some. Also sorry I really want to make a long chapter but I thought this would be long but it wasn't. Though there is going to be a lot of chapters so it will make up for the short chapters.


	3. You Are No Friends To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finally admitted his love but Marco doesn't like Jean being so two-faced, what will Jean do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is finally where it starts getting cute.

     Nothing really happened this weekend. I took my sister Marie to the mall. There I saw Eren and his sister Mikasa, Eren was about to come over to bully me but thank god Mikasa stopped him, I didn't want Marie to have to worry about me.

     I woke up Moday morning and went too school. I was, for the most part enjoying my day, till lunch came. I was last to leave class after discussing a report with my teacher. I began to walk down the long quiet hallway when someone pushed me into a corner. It was Jean.

     "What are you..." I began to say.

     "Shhh"he said.

     He put his finger to my lips and nose to signify being quiet. He then moved it away and pressed his sweet pink lips too mine. I pulled back.

     "What if someone sees," I responded to the kiss.

     "Everyone is at lunch," He tried to argue.

     "No I can't let you ruin your life because of me..." I said beause he was popular and if he hung out with me he wouldn't be popular and if people knew he was gay then he was ruined.

      "I but I love yy..." He began as we heard footsteps. Jean leaned back to break the akwardness. They where geting closer. Jean grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and jerked me against a wall. My eyes meet with erens when Jean looked back, he dropped me and went to them.

     "Playing with our little friend without us  I see," Eren said.

     "Come on guys, he's pathetic, let's go," Jean said as he walked away.

     The rest of my day I went on with my unpleasent feelings in my head, heart, and stomache. I was sad but also mad, he is so two-faced. At one moment he is all over me and another he is just... just... A BULLY! 

     The bell rang for last period, I left my class and dropped off my books at my locker for the next day. On my way out I saw Jean alone, here was something I had to talk to him about. I went up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned back. 

     "Look, Jean, I love you. I truly do, but I cant do this. I dont want to be in a relastionship like ths."

     'Like what, and we are in a relationship?" Jean said.

     "Well I mean some what, but that isn't the point I cant take one minute you being in love with me and the next minute you threatening me. I am not on to make people choose so, I want what is best for you. Forget out me."

     He tried to stop me from leaving but I just left. I had missed the bus so I walked home. Even though I knew he was going to forget me I still couldnt get that night out of my head. Places his hands held me still stung. I got home and sat at my desk. After checking my phone...

**2 messages from Jean**

**1 missed call from Jean**

What ever, I turned off my phone and started my home work. 

                                                               _______________________________

      I must have fell asleep while completing math because I awoke to the sound of my mothers rather joyful voice saying, "Marco you have a friend here!"

     I checked my phone again and of coarse...

**Jean: What happened**

**Jean: Answer me, I am not going to forget you.**

**Jean: Ok im done waiting, im coming over there.**

Great.

     I walked down stairs to my mom who was by the door, Jean was standing there and waved to me, I just stared. My mom went away and I completed my trip to the door. I grabbed the door handle.

     "What did I say," I said.

     "I don't want to forget you," he argued.

     "You have perfectly good friends, you could have any girl out there, why me?"

     "You are perfect..." he began.

     "Bye Jean," I said as I closed the door in his face.

     He dosen't get it does he. I want whats best for him and that is not me. I walked to the dinner table to eat. We were having beef curry, my favorite. I normally didn't listen to music at the table but I needed to drain my thoughts. I put in my headphones on and listened to my favorite piano song.*it is marco's theme* The song sounded sad but I looked at the song in a happy way, Like I normally did for everything else. 

     As I was eating I saw my mom try to get my attention so I removed my headphones, "What happened to that lovely Jean boy?"

     "Oh he just came to give me a paper I left at school,"I lied.

     "Oh well is he your frie..." She was saying until I interrupted her.

     "NO!" I yelled.

     I put my headphones back on and thought about the chords moving so smothly on the piano, every key pressed sent chills up my spine. I could forget anything that was bothering me while listening to this song.

                                                               _____________________________

     I finished my homework that night and went to sleep. I woke up this morning and cheked my phone. Again.

**Jean: Why did you close the door in my face.**

**Jean: I love you**

**Jean: ILL SEE YOU AT SCHOOL, THEN YOU CANT IGNORE ME!!!!**

Why, why couldn't he just let me go. I got dressed and ate. I left for school early like I always do. When I got there 10 minutes early I automatically spotted Eren, Armin, and Connie. Jean, where was he. I started walkng to my locker and knew they where following me, screw my life. On my way I saw Jean arguing with his English teacher outside my locker.

      I got my books out of my locker and put my back pack in it. By that time Eren was there. 

      "Hey freckle freak, what books you got there," he said as he pushed the books out of my hand and laughed.

      Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jean walk out of the class and look around for his "friends". "What are you looking at bookworm?" he said this as he pushed me but this time with more forse than Jean had ever used.

     I fell to the ground banging my head. The world started to blur out and he could barely see or hear anything but one thing. He saw Jean run and step in front of him, his only thought was, what was he doing. 

     "Don't do that! Dont bully him, it took me awhile but I finally realized what we do is wrong!" he yelled, oh no please don't Jean.

     "When have you ever cared," Eren shot back.

     "Now!"

     "What are you gong to do, be his best friend and protector! We are your friends," Eren snickered.

     "You are no friends of mine!" Jean shouted.

     "Fine," Eren said as he walked away.

     Jean turned back to me as soon as I had passed out from the impact.

                                                                 ____________________________

     I woke up to a worried Jean and a hurting head. I was in the nurses office and Jean had came to visit me on his lunch break. I tried to sit up but my head hurt to much.

     "Oh, sweetie that was quite a fall, I wouldn't suggest getting up just yet. Your mom said she would come to pick you up soon and this young man said he would bring you your homework. You need to get lots of sleep, don't come to school tomorrow and if anythng gets worse just go to the hospital," the nurse said and she left the room.

     That was when I remembered all that happened. "Jean why would you do that."

     "I couldn't help myself and I needed to show you I could change, that I wouldn't be two-faced," he said.

     "I can't believe you," I replied.

     " You need to get some more rest before you mom gets here, Ill see you later."

     Jean left and I dosed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I FINISHED IT. This was a fun chapter to write. Jean finally gave up being friends with those jack asses. Sorry for spelling, grammar, and punctuation errors. I suck at correcting.


	4. Meet My New "Ass Hole" Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happens to Marco Jean starts going to his house, Marco starts noticing how sweet Jean really is.

     When my mom picked me up from school she was furious at me and the school.

     "I can't believe you had bullies at school this whole tone and never told me. I could have helped you!! Just be glad that sweet Jean boy was there to stand up for you!!"

     Every time I tried to speak up she would stop me and tell me not to force out words and to just relax. It would be about a ten minute drive home and everytime we ran over a rock my head pounded like a major migraine.

                                                                    ___________________

     I when we got home my mon helped me into my room and I got on my bed, she said she would come back up with soup and an ice pack. As I waited I turned on the tv but was too lazy to change the channel so I watched as the gray cat on two legs chased to smart brown mouse and would always get hurt. I watched as the cat ran on a rake and it bounced back and hit him in the face, then his owner scowlded him for a messy house.

     My mom walked in and set an ice pack on my head and handed me a bowl of soup, "Ok, take it easy I have to go but text me if you need anything. I will get home no later than 5:30 and your father, 7."

     I gave her a smile, my normal smile that I have all the time except at school, "Ok I'm sure I'll be fine."

     She smiled back and left, I heard the door close. Now as I ate, on the TV it was playing Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I remembered this show from when I was a kid. It was alittle cheesy now.

     I finished my soup and set it on my bed table. I finally changed the channel when Powerpuff Girls came on.

      **Sugar, spice, and everything**   **nice**

     Wow sounds like something a unicorn pukes.

     Of course when I buttoned mashed my remote it went to Disney Channel. It was playing The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I turned off the tv and decided it would be better to go to sleep.

                                                                   __________________________

     I woke up to my phone going off on full blast.

    **3:13**

**Jean: School just got out I have your homework, it is pretty hard I can help you. Anyway I'm heading over.**

     My head really hurt and I could really use someone here.

      **Me: Ok that would be great, and I'm too lazy to open up the door so the spare key is in the rock on the porch.**

**Jean: Wow, and you already trust me with your spare key, lol I'll be there in 3.**

     Wow that response was almost immediate, my head is pounding so I better take some aspirin while I wait. I grabbed my bottle of pills and took some with a drink of water. I heard the door a couple minutes later.

     "Where are you!!!" I heard Jean.

     "Upstairs last door to the left," I yelled.

     I heard him come up and run Into my room. He ran to the side of my table. Clutching my hand he said, "Are you okay!!! I'm so sorry I let them do this. I'm so glad that little bitch Eren was put in detention."

     I smiled, my first genuine smile in front of Jean, "Why are you freaking out you didn't freak out at school." I laughed.

     "I can't freak out at school, but alone I can show what I'm really feeling," he said, wait Jean can actually Be sentimental.

     "Your so cute, well should we get started with homework?" I asked.

     "Yeah," he said.

     He helped me up and my head started pounding and spinning but he was there to hold me up. We moved to my desk and he pulled up a chair. He leaned over and slightly kissed me.

     "You know I love you, right?" He asked.

     He leaned over and put his head on my shoulder, I leaned my head over his and said, "Yeah, and I love you too," I smiled, "shouldn't we get to doing homework."

     We sat there as he taught me what was taught in my classes, we did our homework together even though he had some different than mine because we didn't share all the same classes.

                                                                     _____________________

     It was now 4:50 and we had finally finished.

     "Your feeling better?" He asked.

     "Yeah, probably because your keeping my mind off it, keeping me company," I said.

     "I love your smile, you should smile more often at school," he said staring at me.

     "I had no one to smile with," I said.

     "Well now you do," he smiled.

     "Jean?"

     "Yes Marco?"

     "Are we dating," I internally slapped myself, why did I ask that.

     "Um, do you want to be," he said as if he wanted to be.

     "Well I know you only told me you loved me a couple days ago, but I have liked you a lot longer and wouldn't mind dating you," I grinned with my cheeky grin.

     "Well then, Marco Bott, would go out with me?" He blushed.

     "Yes" I hugged him.

     When I went out of the hug we were both smiling.

     "What type of music do you like?" I asked.

     "Ok so we are now dating and that is your first question. Just kidding, anything you like."

      I laughed I put one of my ear buds in his ear and one in mine I put on my favorite song.

     "I personally really like this piano song, there are no words but everything flows, it leads the listener to come up with there own meaning and story for the song."

     I looked at Jean who looked really into it.

     "Then lets make or own story that starts with this song."

     "Would you like to stay here for dinner?" I asked.

     "Sorry not today my mom wants me home around 5 so I got to get going," he said then kissed me.

     "See you tomorrow," I said waving him goodbye.

     Once he left I felt lonely as I got back in bed. My lips still tingled from our kiss. I began to listen to my music again.

                                                                    ___________________

     I must have fallen asleep because I was awaken when my mom got home after picking up my little sister Marie.

     Marie ran into my room, "brother, brother are you alright I weard that some mean boy was messing with you and got you hurt!!!"

     I really didn't want to have Marie worried about me she is too young for it, she is only 9 I'm 18 I should be able to deal with my own problems.

     "Marie look, I'm fine now I don't want you to worry about me, ok" I said.

     "Ok, but you are my brother and I won't hesitate to mess up anyone who messes with you again," Marie said while doing a kick from one of her karate classes. 

     I laughed and she left the room. I went to check my phone.

      **5:28**

**Jean: Are you ok there alone?**

**Jean: I'm home, hello.**

**Jean: Is your mom there yet?**

**Jean: Ok your probably sleeping I'll stop bugging you.**

I internally laughed to myself. He was adorable all caring for me.

      **Me: She just got home and I'm alright, you haven't been gone very long.**

**Jean: Ok good, and I'm just trying to be safe.**

**Me: Your so cute, my moms calling me for dinner. Talk to you later.**

**Jean: Ok see ya**

It took me a while to actually get out of bed and get down stairs to the dinner table. We never get to eat with my father. I sat down with my mom and sister, and we began to eat. 

     "So what exactly happened Marco?" My mom asked.

     "Nothing." I said not wanting to explain.

     "No, I'm your mother and I want to know!" She began to get stern.

     "Well ever since I trancefered schools I have been the nerd or outcast. So there was a group of four boys that always picked on me, I didn't like it but the one leader never really hurt me. The leader began to see his bad doing and wanted to be friends with me. Once he was kinda almost out of the picture one of the three took over, this guy was meaner and pushed me with so much force I hit my head on the floor. To truly show me he wanted to be friends with me the former leader stood up for me. Now we are good friends."

     "Oh I see..." my mom said.

     I looked at my sister who was starting to look mad about what has been happening to me. I finished my food quickly so I could be excused from this awkward situation. I got up washed my bowl and in a bit of a daze I made it up my stairs and into bed where I reput on my ice pack. I fell asleep.

                                                                    ____________________

     Today was. Pretty much the same as yesterday, I slept and my head was feeling better, then Jean came over and we did our homework. My mom came home and we ate then I took a shower and went to bed.

                                                                    ____________________

     I woke up feeling a lot better. I checked my phone.

      **6:31**

**Jean: SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!**

He must be really excited to see me I mean he just saw me yesterday.

      **Me: See you at school, just so you know im feeling alot better.**

**Jean: Thats good, hopefully that duche bag Eren dosent mess with you, and if he does you have me now.**

**Me: Ok im going to get ready.**

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havent posted school started and its been crazy the past couple months. I finally got on here realizing I only had two lines to write before I could post it and kicked myself for being so stupid.


	5. A new found confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new found confidence for Jean and Marco, a knew secret gets out about Eren, and fireflies lots of fireflies.

     I put my button up shirt and jeans on. I went into the bathroom and did my hair, then I washed my face. When I went downstairs to eat it was super early I hadn't paid attention to the time. Jean had woken me up 30 minutes earlier than I normally do. So I got out a bowl and made myself cereal. No had woken up yet so when I finished I wrote a note saying I left early for school.

     I got in my car and drove to school my phone went off and it was probably Jean. I was driving so I pulled over. Yup, it was Jean.

**Jean: Augh are here yet I'm in the library plz get where before Eren and his bitch squad comes.**

...

**Me: I'm in my car driving over. Oh and thanks for waking me up super early.**

**Jean: Hey you should be waking up that early anyway and NO texting and driving.**

**Me: Dont worry I'm pulled over horse, see you in a few ✌**

**Jean: I sware freckles, don't call me horse!**

    Laughing I pulled out on to the road and continued my drive to school.

    When I got there I parked down the street not wanting to draw attention to myself. I am truly happy that Jean is gonna be with me now because it gives me a new found confidence. At my other school I had lots of friends and I was my sarcastic self but when we moved I wasn't able to be myself. Now I can be myself with Jean and I don't know it just makes me happy.

     I started walking to the library when it hit me. Jean was in the library, what was punk ass Jean doing I the library. 

     I got to the library and went inside. I saw Jean in nerdy glasses reading a book on astronomy. I sunk up on him and sat down. I startled him and he looked up to see it was me.

     "Having fun nerding out I see," I said was a smile.

     "Hey I might not be all about school and not have the best grades but I have never failed science. Especially astronomy," we said.

     "Well I see, are you thinking of going to college for astronomy?" I asked.

     "Nah I'm not thinking of going to college when I finish school I finish school," he said.

     "Yeah but what if you went into college for something you love, like astronomy and only study that," I said.

     "Yeah I don't know either way my family wouldn't care if I wanted to go to college. What about you, you going to college?" He asked.

     "Oh yes, I want to go to the best university, Sina university! I'm going to study English language arts, I want to be a writer, I love creating stories!" I said.

     "So I'm not the only nerd I see. Isn't that university really expensive?" Jean asked.

     "Yeah but I have been saving up since I was 9," I said.

     Jean put his book in his bag and the bell rang.

     We had first, second, third, fifth, seventh, and eighth period together. 

     Sadly we had math first period. Are teacher is so lame and mean. She probably just had a break up. I suck at math, Jean dosent though, it must be an astronomy thing. For some reason today was different Jean was actually working, trying. Maybe he has a new found confidence too. 

     It was now after class and Jean said we would met me at second period. He said he needed to talk to our math teacher.

    The bell had now rang for second period and Jean wasn't here yet. Our second period class was English language arts.

    A couple minutes later Jean ran in with a note apologing to his teacher. He took the spot next to me. Class was the same as normal other than the fact Jean was working harder than usual. He seemed to be struggling, he really wasn't good at English, maybe I could tutor him.

    We were assigned a narrative writing assignment and is I was writing it kind of turned into an AU Haikyuu fanfiction where I just changed the plot... Oh well what can you do.

      _"I, Tobio, was strong willed but couldn't handle this stress. They were invading... Everywhere and there is nothing we could do about it. The worst thing of all was he was keeping the secret that his best friend/enemy had been eaten. Right in front of me the titan opened his mouth as we flew through and bit as Hinata passed by. There was nothing I could do..._

_I felt myself tear up. I wiped them away. This secret wouldn't last long as all of their friend in their squad, squad Dachi, would soon ask me where Hinata was having me recall the horrid events that would haunt my dreams..."_

"Hey what are you writing about for the narrative Marco?" I saw Jean turn his head to me.

     "Well um... It's about this atternate universe where giant man eating monsters have invaded earth causing what is left of humanity to live in these walls," I responded to the question.

     "Oh. I've never heard of anything like that where did you get it from?" Jean asked eagerly.

     "Well..." I didn't feel like telling about the visions I have," I just made it up."

     "Well your creative," he said.

     The bell rang Jean again talked to the teacher.

     The day went on the same and it was now 8th period and all I wanted to do was go home because I didn't have anymore pain pills and after PE my head started killing me. Eighth period was science and Jean was really paying attention it was finally  the time for astronomy in the year and Jean loved it. There didn't go a minute where Jean didn't have his hand up to answer a question or correct the teacher. 

     During all of this I managed to doses off.

      **"They are coming everyone on your horses lets get back to the walls," a man yelled.**

**____________________**

**"Alright brats this isn't fun and games you are training for the military so take it seriously," another man yelled.**

"MR. BODT DO YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT. FALLING ASLEEP IN MY CLASS AND SCREAMING!" My science teacher yelled. 

     Jean raised his hand.

     "Yes Mr. Kirstein..." She said.

     "Um sorry but Marco just got out of PE and has ran out of pain medication. His head was probably in such pain it made him fall asleep and he was yelling because he is still in pain." Jean said.

     It is sweet of him to cover for me.

     "Well... Don't let this happen again, Mr. bodt would you like to see the nurse?" She asked.

     "Umm... No I'm felling better..." I responded.

     Class went on but Jean looked seriously worried, what had happened while I dosed off. Class was Finnaly over and Jean and I began to walk outside. 

     "So what happened while I was asleep?" I asked.

     "I should be asking you the same question. We were just in class and you started yelling no. It was really scary and you seemed scared what were you dreaming about?" He explained.

     "Oh look who's back guys, it's freckle freak and his new boyfriend horse. Hey horse when were you going to tell us the news?" Eren shouted coming over here with Armin and Connie. 

     "You know what shut your face crap hole. No one cares about your shitty thoughts on Marco and I. You know what, there is this thing, when there is a cool person and you want to be friends with them." Jean said back.

     "Oh please. Freckles why are you letting Horse do all your bidding?" Eren snapped back.

     "Skid off Eren go run along to your boyfriend." I responded.

     "Hey how about you get that new found confidence and shove it up your ass!" Eren said. 

     "Oh and I'm sure your aditude isn't something you picked up from Levi.

     "YOU LITTLE SHIT FACE!!!" Eren yelled about to come at me...

     "No yelling in the halls Jeager!" Mr. Rivaille said coming up to Eren.

     Eren rolled his eyes, " ugh... Fine Levi.

     Levi obviously didn't like that eye roll as he took a step closer to Eren to be intimidating, though he was almost a foot shorter, and stared him down. There was a few seconds of awkward staring when Levi pulled up a spray bottle full of water a sprayed Eren In the face then wiped it with a small towel.

     "To wipe that ugly look off your face!" Levi said.

     Ha. Just like a married couple. Levi walked away Eren looked pissed but embarrassed. We started to walk away and as we did we heard.

     "ILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS LEVI!" Eren yelled.

     "No yelling Jeager!" Levi said back.

________________________________

     Jean apparently walks to school so I offered him a ride. 

    "Haha. That's was amazing what was that all about!!" Jean asked.

    "Well when you are a nobody you dont really get noticed. I see things and normally when Eren isn't around his friends he is with Mr. Rivaille.

    "Okay but isn't Mr. Rivaille like 32 and he is only 18?!?!" Jean said.

    "Yeah I don't know but still it is getting to the point of suspecting things." I said.

    We got to his house and his parents were home. 

    "Well I'll see ya freckles go take more pain pills and rest up," Jean said.

    "Ok see ya and I will," I said.

    I drove off to my house to do homework.

_______________________________

    Well homework sucked I mean I was fine with my English homework but I suck at math and didn't pay any attention in science.

    I was done and that was all that mattered. My mom called us to dinner so I got off Instagram and stood up off my bed. Minor head rush, I walked to my door and opened it when my vision fell blank my knees buckled and I fell. 

     **I was standing in salute position and everyone was there. Jean, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, even Sasha who I don't really mention much anymore, I would rather not talk about it.**

**Suddenly Mr. Rivaille flew in on his gear and so did principal Erwin and vise principal Hanji. Eren ran up and flew his arms around Levi.**

**He then whispered, "I'm sorry."**

**He ran back and bit his hand.**

I awoke in a quick few seconds and Marie came to see if I was ok. I lied and said I was ok and we walked down the stairs to have dinner. 

_______________________________

    It was now 8 but I just decided to got to sleep.

_______________________________

    I awoke at two to my phone buzzing.

**Jean: your probably asleep, ugh I can't fall asleep you want to take a walk?**

**Me: well I'm awake now, but it's ok i went to sleep early, but seriously Jean at 2 in the morning.**

**Jean: idk I'm just bored.**

**Me: fine give me a little where are we going to meet?**

**Jean: oh I'm already here.**

**Me: weirdo.**

**Jean: you love it**

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think what I really wanted for this fic finally came together in this chapter hope you like it. I will try to post a bit more often, no promises though.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!!! That was a little shorter than expected but it is just the intro. Please if you read this and like the concept please keep checking to find out when I update. It will be better. I am sorry for typo's or grammar mistakes. GOD I suck at grammar. I know how I feel when I catch a mistake in fanfics. Please don't judge only my first time.


End file.
